


Steady Breaths

by cactusplant



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, another proposal fic from moi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusplant/pseuds/cactusplant
Summary: Munakata Kyosuke is foolish as hell.(A tiny drabble I wrote for my friends a while back when dr3 was still airing.)





	Steady Breaths

Kyosuke paced, he could feel the sweat on his forehead and proceeded to wipe it off with his hand. His cheeks were burning, and part of him wanted to escape to the bathroom and the other part of him nailed his feet to the room just on the off-chance Juzo would show up. He knew he looked like a mess, his hair astray and his tie slightly loose. Tightened, loosened, then tightened again just to give his hands a break from rubbing against his arm. "Slightly nervous" didn't cover it, Munakata Kyosuke was coming unraveled waiting.

 

In all honesty, if Juzo wasn't ready, he would be fine. There would always be another time, there was always another chance when he knows Juzo is okay with it. The waiting, though, the waiting is what was making him come undone. Then there was the idea of Juzo saying yes that made his heart speed up and his cool and calm demeanor falter. He sat down on a small chair in the future foundation's lobby, tapping away at his foot.

 

What if he doesn't find it? he asks himself, but no, that might've been impossible. Kyosuke knew where he looks every day and he set the box right there. He left a small note to meet him exactly here, and still there was no Juzo in sight. He stared a hole into a wall until at the corner of his eyes he saw someone jogging up to the door, opening the doors while breathing heavily.

 

He stared Juzo down, not able to say even a word. He didn't even know what to say, grasping for anything to say but coming up short. 'Just say his name, something,' but Juzo spoke first.

 

"I ran here." Kyosuke shot him a puzzled look, a 'Why?' nearly slipped out, but he stayed silent. His mouth briefly opening to say something, but his entire head was still in tangles. The sound of Juzo's feet hitting the ground as he walked over to him almost pounded in his ears.

 

Then he felt Juzo's hands slide around him, and embrace that was tough but warm, as he leaned in to rest his forehead onto Kyosuke's shoulders.

 

"Yes..." he heard him whisper, but didn't say a word in case it was just something only he heard.

 

"Yes!" he shouted this time, and Kyosuke let out a gasp. "Of course! Of course I'd marry you?!" Juzo was looking at him now, his hair mirroring the same messiness he himself was sporting. Kyosuke cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly, tears running down his face. He had someone now, someone he could trust and love and he was here for the rest of his life. Someone whos grip was actually crushing him a bit, but hes not complaining.

 

Juzo's smile was the most beautiful thing Kyosuke Munakata has ever seen in his life.


End file.
